Connected, Downfall of The TVirus
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: Bella Swan has been locked in the Cullen's basement as a lab rat for the Arrow Corporation who have infected the world with the TVirus creating undead zombies and zombie vampires. The woman from Bella's dreams comes to rescue her and but will they with the help of a few friends overthrow Arrow Corp? AU Twilight with a Resident Evil like twist. MA for violence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was obsessed with the Resident Evil seriers but couldn't bring myself to write a story for it till now. This story isn't going to be labeled a crossover because you can either depict Alice as Alice Cullen or Project Alice, the choice is yours. Alice Cullen doesn't exist in this story but Bella's savior, Alice does. I'm borrowing a couple of characters from Resident Evil. And I hope my explanation for my version of the T-Virus is understandable.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Resident Evil and Twilight but I don't. Since I won't be obtaining any rights or money for this ever I won't be doing one if these again.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I stared out the bulletproof window of my new 'home', longing to go outside and breathe the fresh summer air. The air here in the Cullen's basement was stale, muggy. Though I resented it, it was the only place I was safe from what the world had become. It was infected by the T-Virus, it's creatures we're too, humans, vampires, and animals alike. Some were lucky, being trapped here with the blood thirsty vampires and I was a lucky one.

Sure I was safe from infected humans, vampires, and animals but I wasn't truly safe seeing as any of the Cullen's could come down here and attack me at a moments notice. Hell, there wasn't a true reason why I was locked down here besides the dumb notion that not seeing me would help. They could hear my heart, smell my blood. Pointless. It was pointless prolonging my death.

Yes Carlisle had a huge supply of blood but over time naturally the supply depleted. They were practically starving, because all of the animals and humans in the world were infected by the T-Virus. If they were to have bitten one they would been infected.

The T-Virus was a virus produced by the Arrow Corporation to return vampires to their human selves. Rumor had it that there was more to that, that it was more selfish than giving a vampire the gift of life.

It produced TVC in the vampire body, it was supposed to destroy venom, revive the veins, and create blood that was a match to the vampire and a whole bunch of other things that turned a vampire back into a human.

I knew so much was because Carlisle was in on producing the failed Virus and when the out break occurred when I was still free the news was talking about it.

Instead of the desired affects it had done 3 things. It was tested on humans just for curiosities sake, it messed up their mind and created a venom in the body causing it to become disfigured since human flesh couldn't handle it, it made humans crave flesh. It got out some how and infected animals into vampires. The vampires became the most feral, disgusting creatures ever seen. It weakened their flesh even more luckily for any non-infected, the T-Virus infected vampires were sensitive to the sun and turned into ashes.

I continued staring out the window longingly, wondering how long could I survive if I was free. I say free because I am a captive even if I care about these people.

I used to be willing to stay here for a while for Edward to change me but he had lied. I was the last human on earth or at least that's what I was told. I knew there would come a day when Carlisle would test on me.

It wasn't nearly time for me to eat do why would he come down here. huddled up in my corner when I heard heavy foot steps warning me that someone was coming to visit me.

"Hello love, I have brought you something to eat."

I cringed as the man I once loved walked over with a tray with a bowl of nuts. He had changed so much. His once tousled bronze hair was now a big nap with areas of hair missing, his once dreamy golden eyes were now a piercing onyx, his voice even changed. Instead of his smooth velvet voice it sounded as if someone had clawed his throat out. This was all because he put himself through the agony of fighting the urge to drink my blood. Why didn't he change me?

He stopped walking closer and kicked the tray over to me, looking disappointed that he couldn't bare to come closer.

"Carlisle has made an antidote to the T-virus and he's tested it on the last blood bag. If you'd like to take it, we could go outside."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and failed to swallow my anger.

"Or Carlisle could change me and you wouldn't eventually kill me for my blood."

Edward hissed.

"Why don't you understand?! You're the worlds last chance! I couldn't be that selfish."

If I loved someone as much as he claimed to love me I would never do this to them. I'd at least give the a chance to protect them self from me.

"You could at least give me a flame-thrower so I could protect myself if you actually cared that much."

He growled and was in front me in a second.

"Don't you dare question my feelings for you! I have resisted for this long haven't I?!"

It's not how long you resist that matters, they days I have trapped doesn't make it any better if I'm going to die either way. I bit back my tongue and instead of speaking my thoughts I stopped. If I pissed him off then I was more likely to die. I don't care about life or death, I don't want my life to be in vein. I have to help the world.

"I'm sorry Edward... I'd like to go outside if you still want to."

He smiled his crooked smile that I once swooned over, it was creepy now... He frowned when I averted my eyes and left the basement.

Carlisle who was in much better shape came entered the room, his hair was a bit mishappen, his eyes were a dark dark gold, and his voice was slightly raspy.

"I've tested this serum so many times to insure your safety. I'll have to inject you with the virus then inject you with the antivirus several times. It is a painful process that will leave many scars but I'm sure leaving this room every once in a while will make it worth while."

I of course had a few questions before I allowed him to inject me.

"Aren't there creatures out there?"

He shook his head.

"The mutants may have extremely lowered intelligence but their subconscious tells them that we are a threat, same with animals. Now are you sure you want this? To be honest there may be some side affects but since my test subject was just a bag of blood I was only able to see genetic changes, not psychical ones."

I took a deep breath and nodded nervously. I didn't care what I looked like and I didn't care if Edward no longer found me attractive.

He pulled the sleeve of my cardigan up and pulled out a gun. Well it wasn't a gun but it resembled one, instead of an open barrel there were several needles arranged into a circular shape and inside the chamber area was a neon green liquid.

As soon as I exhaled I felt the needles stab through the sensitive muscle under my skin, deeply into my arm scraping the bone. I started screaming, the pain was too much. I expected him to stop but I felt more pricks that delivered the painful liquid all over my arm.

"I need to keep you contained in this room for a few hours to observe any side affects before you can go outside. Okay?"

He was spinning and everything got spotty. The whole room became a black blur and I passed out.

I woke up in a truck filled with people. Well.. it was as if I were seeing through someone else's eyes. I gazed out the car window and all I saw was a sea of mutants. I felt adrenalin pulsing through me. Whoever I was seeing though must of been anticipating the zombies.

They turned to a blonde with a cap on smoking a cigarette next to me smiled.

"You up for a work out Al?"

The car slowed and the person I was seeing through hoped out and ran towards the mutants. All of them displayed visible signs of desiccation, decay and emaciation on their face and body. The second they became aware of a human near them, their blank expressionless faces became more animated, this was going to become a feeding frenzy.

I winced when this person had sliced through the neck of what used to be a little girl wearing a bloody yellow doll dress.

I was shocked when he hopped over a crowd of mutants, landed, and sliced through their heads as if they were butter with out a sweat.

I started freaking out when he stopped and allowed himself to be surrounded by those things. I prepared to basically be killed when he pulled out to guns and spun in a circle and shot all of the mutants surrounding him.

I felt a painful bite into my neck and I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"Fuck!"

A high pitched voice matched mine but before I could see what happened I was shaken out of my dream.

"Bella?! Bella?! Are you in pain?!"

I clasped my neck and opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing over me with a worried stare and a notebook.

"What happened? Do you feel pain?"

I glared at him pissed that I was just an experiment for him.

"I want to go outside, now. I am perfectly fine."

I decided to omit all of what I just saw for the time being so I could ignore the questions and finally breathe fresh air.

He nodded and lead me upstairs for the first time in months. I was actually afraid. Emmett looked feral. His eyes were black and followed me like a hawk. Instead pouncing like his body was poised to do, he smiled and waved at me.

"Hey."

I waved back and inched closer to Carlisle. As soon as we reached the door I opened it and ran outside.

The air was so crisp and refreshing compared to the stale air in the basement. I inhaled deeply loving how it felt in my lungs.

After basking in the air I looked around. The forest looked exactly the same as it used to but something was off. It was completely silent. That meant every animal was infected and left or my family drained the last resources leaving nothing.

"Bella how do you feel?"

I frowned and snapped at Carlisle.

"Why do you keep asking that? I thought I wasn't an experiment."

Carlisle patted my back.

"Did you forget I actually care about you?"

I sighed knowing he meant the best. I was going to apologize when Edward showed up.

"Would you like to go to the meadow?"

I shuddered at the thought of being with Edward alone so far from Carlisle. I'd rather be in the basement.

"Actually I'm very tired. How about tomorrow?"

He nodded disappointed and lead me back to the basement.

I was 'infected now..'. At least I knew if I managed to escape Edward and got bitten by the undead I'd survive.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I hope my explanation was good. Also is there an ORIGINAL power you would like to see Bella with? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Clarification: Bella isn't getting visions of Alice. Bella is tapping in and out of Alice's mind. I'm trying to be original so I'm not sure if Alice will be able to see the future or not. Feel free to suggest** **powers. **

**A big thank you to the reviewers! I respond to your reviews as fast as I can. I truly appreciate the input. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I stared longingly out of the barred window of my 'room'. Why was it even barred? It's not like I could try to even cut through them with anything with out any of them hearing me.

Charlie taught me to never try to escape unless you know you can get out. Well he didn't teach me that I just remembered him telling me about a kidnapping case.

...I can't believe how fast he contracted the virus. Carlisle did all he could to save him but in the end he had to shoot him and put him out of his misery.

I blinked my eyes trying to stop the tears I knew were coming. I couldn't cry about his loss any longer...

Yes, I missed him dearly but I didn't want him back. He was safe from this hell hole and if he were here he'd be trapped here with me unhappy.

I felt a few tears cascade down my face as I thought about my mother.

Edward left for Florida a few weeks into the pandemic to find and retrieve her body, even if she had became infected so I could have closure but her scent lead to a trail where it just up and disappeared. He said she was possibly alive since nothing like that has happened to him before.

I wiped my face. I didn't want to cry about the unknown.

I tried thinking about life before the 'Zombie Apocalypse', the so called happy times when I thought about someone I hadn't thought about since way before the pandemic, Jacob.

Was he infected? Was he dead? Was he alive?

The questions were pointless to think about since I'd never find out but I couldn't help but wonder. ..If he was alive he would've been here to rescue me a long time ago.

If I ever got out of here I could go to La Push to find all the answers I needed.

If he was alive, he could have me if he wanted. I could try to love him. Hell, if I knew Edward was going to be like this I honestly would've given Jake a chance.

What was I thinking? Edward would never let me leave. He'd make some self-righteous speech about how he was protecting me then keep me locked down here.

I knew I could never be truly happy with Jacob but I knew if it was just us two and Edward wasn't in the picture he'd never leave me alone about not being with him. If being with him meant I was free and survived then so be it.

..Even if I did leave, how would I protect myself? What if Jacob was dead?

I barely knew how to work a gun, I was clumsy, and I couldn't fight for my life.

...Maybe Carlisle could help me. Maybe he wouldn't put his son first for once.

I decided to push off talking to Carlisle because I didn't even know how to go about it and grabbed my keepsakes box I kept under my bed.

I opened the box and took out a sharp knife that came with the last good meal I had, steak.

If Edward really loved me as much as he said he did, then if I threatened him with my life he should let me go. I wouldn't bluff either. I was tired of living down here.

I sighed, put the knife away, and took out my picture album. Charlie and Renee would want me to fight. They were what was keeping me going for so long. Well that and the hope that I wasn't the last human on earth.

As I was going through the pictures I some how blacked out and ended up seeing through the person eyes I had seen through the other day.

They were in a mall going through the stores grabbing everything in sight.

"Al! You see any smokes?"

The person I assumed to be Al looked around before yelling back.

"No, sorry Red."

Was that a girls voice? No way a girl killed all of those infected yesterday.

As they left the mall something caught my attention, the book store. It wasn't just any book store, it was the family owned book store that I was almost molested in front of.

These people were in Forks!

My vision went slanted as the person suddenly fell to the ground.

"Al? You okay?"

"No.. I feel something. Someone is watching me."

My head started throbbing in agony as I was pushed out of Al's mind.

Maybe I should tell Carlisle about this and then we could find and help them. How have they survived so long? Maybe they were law enforcement or some or trained group.

I'd be better off going with them in a world full of zombies than trapped here with these vampires.. My family.

Not like they'd ever come close to here. They're probably sticking to the cities anyway... Well if they did come here Carlisle couldn't keep them against their will and maybe I could go with them.

Stop dreaming Bella

My head started pounding twice as bad as before but instead of seeing what Al saw nothing happened except I started feeling really paranoid like someone was watching me.

I stared out the barred window but no one was there. I felt extremely uncomfortable to the point where I wanted even a blood thirsty vampire to be in the room.

I got off of my bed and walked to the intercom, the only way I could communicate from the basement seeing as they locked me down here to protect myself from them which was honestly completely unnecessary since they could barge down here with our a seconds notice.

"Carlisle can I talk to you?"

He was down in a few seconds holding a clipboard.

"Are you okay? Are you experiencing any side-affects?"

I shook my head. Of course he'd jump to the conclusion that this was about the antidote and side affects. Okay even if it was I could still be ticked off about it. I decided not to tell him out of spite.

"I need you to guard your thoughts," He cocked an eyebrow before nodding.

"I can't stay here any longer, even your control is lapsing. Could you help me? Get me weapons and stop Edward from locking me in here?"

He didn't even think about it for a second.

"I can't let you leave. You technically are an experiment and Aro would kill us all and then kill you."

I glared at him.

"So you weren't even trying to help me?! I was just a test subject! And you're still working for Aro after what he's done to the world!"

"I have no other choice. I'm sorry I can't let you go."

I started pacing back and forth. I did not hear one ounce of sorrow in his firm voice.

"You're going to kill me eventually. Either way he's going to be mad."

Carlisle again didn't look to be absorbing anything I was saying.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

What happened to the Carlisle I knew? I swear if the occurred a year ago I wouldn't even had to have had this conversation.

But since I was having no luck, I'd have to find my own way out...

"You say I'm not a prisoner, can you at least keep the basement door unlocked? You'll get in either way and it'll make me feel better."

He looked at me suspiciously but nodded.

"Don't try to escape. It's pointless."

I nodded in agreement and he left without any other words.

How was I going to escape fast enough to get to those people?

A/N: Thoughts? Also there will be an explanation on Carlisle's behavior a few chapters from now. Any guesses? Review! I respond to them as fast as possible. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y'all are about to get a taste of Alice's perspective. I hope you like it. Also I won't be able to review for like two weeks (maybe less) because my Internet won't be back till then but I promise when it's back I'll update. **

**I posted a poll on my profile. Check it out!**

Chapter 3

APOV

I stared out of the van window at the stores. We had just raided the everything thing and there were no mutants, anywhere.

Strange. The only way that would happen is if there were vampires, mutant vamps, or there were no humans left. I sensed that there was something here so it had to be vampires or mutant vamps.

Thank god I didn't sense them to be anywhere near us.

Usually we would of left right away especially after I sensed something but K-Mart was still in the book store and I didn't want to rain on her parade.

Though something strange was going on. I had a weird feeling and I don't get weird feelings unless something big is going to happen.

Instead wasting time guessing what it could be with out a lick of evidence was pointless I glanced at Claire who was staring at her cigarette.

"Red. Pass me a smoke?"

Claire cocked an eyebrow and reluctantly passed me her last pack of cigarettes.

"What's got you smoking? Whatever it is you need to fix it."

I lit it and took a deep drag and let the smoke come out of my nose liking how it felt.

"You're only saying that because you want to keep your cigs to yourself."

She put her cap on and raised her hands in defense.

"You caught me but I'm serious. What's up? You don't let anything get to you."

I looked at the cigarette and handed it to her. It's not like it affected me anyway.

"Nothing is getting to me. I feel like something is here, something important."

She leaned back in the drivers seat and kicked her feet up on the dash.

"I doubt the Arrow Corporation would set up a base in a place named after a utensil. So far all of them have been in big cites. Maybe you're just sensing what's to come."

She didn't get it.

I sighed and looked over at the book store. What was taking her so long? I was about to get up and check on K-Mart but my head started throbbing painfully.

"Fuck!"

I clutched my head and fought the force out of my head. What the hell was trying to get into my head? Not Aro, he gave up on that forever ago.

I focused on the feeling that lurked in the back of my head mentally trying to grasp at it. The feeling confused me, they were weak but managed to infiltrate my mind.

With out any effort I tapped into their mind. Barred windows? I was seeing through the eyes of another person.

They were staring out a barred window at forest that seemed to have no life.

The forest was familiar. This place was filled with forest.

They got off of a bed and walked to an intercom. Barred windows? Unfurnished room? They probably were a prisoner. Well, maybe something more since they had a way to communicate which wasn't a privilege a prisoner usually had.

"Carlisle can I talk to you?"

Okay. It was a girl fucking with my head.

A tall slender man with blonde slicked back hair entered the room holding a clipboard and a pen anxiously.

"Are you okay? Are you experiencing any side-affects?"

Side-affects of what?

"...I need you to guard your thoughts,"

What?

"I can't stay here any longer, even your control is lapsing. Could you help me? Get me weapons and stop Edward from locking me in here?"

So she's there against her will and she can infiltrate my mind. We have to get her out of there.

"I can't let you leave. You technically are an experiment and Aro would kill us all and then kill you."

Aro? Aro Volturi of The Arrow Corporation? Who were they experimenting on and how was she still human? Last I heard I was the only human who's DNA could bond with the T-Virus and not turn cannibalistic.

"So you weren't even trying to help me?! I was just a test subject and you're still working for Aro after what he's done to the world!"

I looked him over and noticed he had vampiric qualities. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were pitch black. How was this person still alive?

"I'm sorry. I can't."

He's practically dead anyway, might as well let her go.

"Well you're going to kill me eventually so either way he's going to be mad."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

I felt the link between us break causing a major headache on my part.

I slowly opened my eyes confused as to why I was outside on the ground with K-Mart fanning me.

"What happened?"

She shrugged and waved Red over.

"You tell me. You're the one who passed out."

I got up slowly and shook my head.

"Red we can't leave yet. I've been mentally connecting to someone like me here in Forks. She also knows someone, a vampire, who works directly for Aro himself. We have to find her. She might know something."

Red shook her head adamantly.

"Look I know this place is the size of a thumbprint but what are we supposed to do? Go door to door and attract more mutated flesh vacuums? I actually kind of want to live."

I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and got up slowly.

"I think I can communicate with her if I try hard enough. She could give us an address."

Red crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Well try it. I'm sure we can spare the time."

I tried to latch back on to the person whose connection was lurking in the back of my mind.

Hello? Can you hear me?

I waited and waited but heard nothing. After a few tries I gave up.

"She must be new to her capabilities. She either can't hear me or can't respond or both. Which is weird because if she's new she shouldn't be able to connect to me in the first place. We still have to go find her."

K-Mart frowned.

"We don't even know where she's is."

I leaned against the van.

"She's somewhere in a house or something in the forest."

Red scoffed.

"You want us to go in a forest which may be filled with T-Virus infected animals to look for some girl."

"MAY be filled with T-Virus infected animals. You knew what you were getting into when you said you'd help. Now let's go."

Soon enough we were driving slowly through the desolate forest and I felt a pulsating which signaled we were close.

"Stop driving. We need to walk there it'll be easier to get through their defenses if they have any. Leave the guns and take the flamethrowers."

Red glared at me.

"There are vampires and you didn't tell us!"

I grunted.

"You would've came anyway! Now is not the time!"

Red and K-Mart both looked irritated with me but I could care less.

We slowly walked through the forest scanning the ground before each step we took. After about fifteen minutes of walking we saw a big glass plated house through the trees.

I looked near the door and saw a barred window low to the ground.

"We're here."

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm latching on to one bar of wifi that isn't mine t. Post this chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy it. And as usual thank you all for the reviews! :)**

Chapter 4

BPOV

That paranoid feeling came back causing me to glance out the window but this time someone was actually there, well more than someone but I was only focused on the one in the middle.

There stood a woman with bright piercing green-blue eyes. Her dark hair was cut short and disheveled. She was wearing a form fitting red dress with a holster and combat boots. She had the eyes of an experienced fighter. Was this Al?

Before she and her group could take two steps, Carlisle and Edward were outside too far for me to hear. Maybe I should try tapping into her mind?

I'd never tried to enter her mind purposely before but luckily I succeeded on the first try, and instead of it hurting it felt as if I was welcomed.

I saw and heard everything through her.

"We mean you no harm but I have knowledge that you are holding a human here against her will."

Carlisle, I assumed spoke at a vampiric pace because his mouth was moving fast but I could hear him clearly.

"How does she know that?"

Edward looked at me, her with intense concentration the spoke back quickly.

"I can't hear her. We should end her now."

Al shared my irritation.

"Now, now no need to get your knickers in a twist. I don't want to fight you. Just bring me the human."

Edward smiled cockily.

"You don't want to fight us? You're right. I spare you. Now go before I change my mind."

Al pointed her gun at him causing him to laugh.

"Do you know what we are? Bullets can't hurt us."

"Yes I know what you are, the real question is do you know what these are?"

The women next Al pulled their triggers causing fire to shoot through their guns.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other nervously then ran towards the house before the fire could reach them. My view from Al was cut off.

Edward was downstairs in a flash.

"Bella you are in danger." Liar.

He scooped me and my hopes of ever being free up in his arms.

He ran up to the living room and stopped abruptly when he saw his siblings along with Esme yelling at Carlisle standing in a line in front of the door.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go! They're going to kill us."

I felt hungry really hungry and in love all at once. Was Jasper back?

Edward growled and flung me at Esme.

"Take her and run. I don't want to bite her."

The last thing I saw before going out side was Jasper restraining Edward.

I was shocked when Esme ran towards Al and slowed down.

"Make sure no harm comes of her and if you see Edward... Kill him."

She kissed my forehead and handed me my yearbook, photo album, and a cellphone.

"If we come of any good news.. Or if Edward leaves to go after you I will call."

I hugged Esme tight and ignored the tears streaming down my face.

"I love you Esme."

Esme's black eyes held pain and sorrow.

Al pulled me into her arms and ran to a van. As soon as K-Mart and Red got in she sped off.

"Where are we going?"

She looked at me even though she was driving as fast as the car would allow.

"Away. We have to get far away from him. I accounted six vampires. We have no chance."

"Wait! We have to stop in La Push there might be survivors there!"

She kept driving and shook her head.

"You are more important. I'm not risking your life."

I screamed.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE LET ME MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! If I was going to be freed just to become a captive to strangers I'd rather you turn around! If you don't go to La Push right now! So help me god!"

The car came to a screeching halt and I felt blood trickling out of my nose. I hated that metallic smell.

Red looked at me confused.

"Did... Did newbie here just do that?"

What did she mean?

K-Mart leaned forward and dabbed the blood off my forehead while speaking her two cents.

"If her powers are controlled by her emotions I say we go to La Push. I don't want her anger to slow us down more than it has to."

Al looked at me, like really looked at me.

"If we go will you calm down?"

I nodded and felt all the stress disappear.

She slowly stepped on the gas petal and drove forward.

"So what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

She nodded. After a few seconds passed she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to ask our names?"

We'll I guess I would've if I hadn't already knew.

"You're Al, she's Red, and she's K-Mart... I think?"

Al looked at me surprised.

"You must of peeked in more than I thought. Red calls me Al but everyone else calls me Alice... People usually call Red, Claire. And K-Mart never liked her name and we found her in K-Mart, the nickname stuck."

Alice... Alice.. Strangely enough the delicate name seemed to fit her even if she was a warrior of sorts. Other than the names I was confused.

"What do you mean people? You're the only three in here."

Alice's amused expression turned solemn.

"There are other survivors we left back in a safe spot in Canada. It would've just been me but Red insisted and K-Mart here is a little roach, can't leave her anywhere... So tell us about yourself."

Was now really the time for a casual conversation?

She smiled catching me off guard. I don't know why but it made me blush. I had the feeling she didn't smile much when K-Mart and Claire cocked their eyebrows.

"It eases everyone a bit to talk about everything pre-T-virus."

How did she know how I felt?

"We're connected."

**A/N: The beginning chapters were more so going to be more about Bella being trapped at the Cullen's and thehardships but I got over zealous. Expect flash backs. Any ideas for her powers? Also how can I get Alice and Bella's relationship to progress realistically with out boring you? Please review. :$**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

We had just pulled into the parkway of Billy's house after a long drive with conversations I some how managed to make about K-Mart under the guise that she was near my age and I wanted to be friends.

Alice surveyed the area before deciding that everyone should keep their flame throwers.

"Don't I get one?"

She laughed shook her head.

"Not today. You're temperamental besides you don't even know how to work one."

I frowned and hopped out of the van wobbling naturally like the klutz I was. Though the wobbling was exacerbated when I felt a pulsating in the ground.

"What's that?"

Alice, Claire, and K-Mart looked at me confused and asked the same question.

"What's what?"

So they didn't feel it?

"The ground... It's like a ripple in water or something but on land."

Claire and K-Mart continued looking confused while Alice tossed me a Flamethrower which I nearly dropped because I was so uncoordinated.

"Looks like you're leading the way. That happens when you are looking for something or someone specific and it's close. Just follow the ripple until you reach the center point. Oh and all you have to do is pull the trigger."

How did she know what the ripple meant? I'd have to ask her later. I didn't want to waste time so instead of walking I jogged and jogged until were at the beach.

Claire and K-Mart looked to be out of breathe while Alice and I were cool, calm, and collected. Strange I was never what you could consider an athlete.

"Here. This is the center point."

Claire inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"We ran all the here for nothing?!"

I guess I was defective... Not a surprise.

Alice shhh'd her then laid flat on her stomach, pressing her ear onto the ground.

"There has to be an underwater cove or something here. I'll be back."

With out giving me anytime to stop her she ran and jumped into the water with out any hesitation.

I looked over at Claire and K-Mart.

"Is she always so..."

I couldn't think of a proper word but they seemed to know what I meant and nodded.

A few minutes passed and I was growing restless and worried. I considered diving in to go after her but Alice finally swam up.

Her clothes clung to her body. I looked over her obviously toned body... Wait, was she not wearing a bra?

Focus Bella! I tried to ignore the way the wet outfit clung to her body but seemed to be having trouble. Honestly I've never looked at a woman that way in my life.

Alice cleared her throat and caught my attention. I really hoped she didn't notice, I hesitantly looked at her face and blushed furiously when I saw her smirking knowingly.

"They'll be up in a few seconds. Wolf man seemed to think I was lying about you until I got him to realize there was no way in hell I'd know about unless I saw you."

He's alive?!

I saw three figures come up in the water. Jacob, Seth, and Angela? I stopped being confused about Angela and ran into Jake's open arms.

"Oh my god Jake! You're alive!"

He hugged me back tightly, to which I matched causing him to say I was squishing him. Ha, Like that was possible.

"Edward let you go?"

I frowned. I didn't feel like thinking about what happened.

"...I'll fill you in later. Now explain how you're still alive. And Angela?"

He gave me the universal 'you better' look before explaining.

"Seth, Leah, and I broke off the pack, they were going to attack the Cullen's before they even mentioned changing you. And even though I didn't want you to become one of them I knew it was wrong.

One day Seth, Leah, and I were patrolling in the forest when we overheard Angela's father talking about the T-Virus... After he finished talking about it whoever he was talking to said that there would be a ten-minute count down. Leah broke in and took Angela out.

We well I wasted time arguing because I wanted to go get you but we didn't have time... We heard he had provisions in an underwater cove so here we are..."

I took a few seconds to absorb the information before asking a few questions.

"Are there still provisions down there? And where is Leah?"

"She insisted that since she smelled like an animal that she would be safe getting provisions alone. Her priorities have been warped ever since she's been mated to Angela. She wanted Angela to be as safe as possible so less than two wolves here was a no go. ...And you've seen us eat."

I looked over at Claire who was still awaiting an answer

"No provisions..."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he howled wolfishly into the air and cupped two hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. A few seconds passed and a white grey wolf ran up.

"Let's go, I'll explain everything mentally."

**A/N: I feel that this chapter was mediocre... :/ Motivation is weakening. But I vow to continue writing on. :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

"68 bottles of beer on the wall-"

"Seth?"

He looked at me curious as to why I cut him off and nodded.

"Yes?"

I inhaled deeply before yelling

"Shut up!"

I couldn't take it anymore. They've gone from 69 to 1 twice already and it was driving me to the brink of insanity.

Seth leered at me a few seconds before deciding to press it.

"If one of those bottles should happen-"

"Seth, I will skin you alive and eat you like bacon."

Everyone else snickered while Seth looked side to side pretending to be nervous then smiled.

"So.. new song?"

I shrugged not caring as long as it was not that one. He smirked and belted the lyrics of his new song.

"One giant bottle of beer on the wall, one giant bottle of beer! If that giant bottle got one bottle tall, two giant bottles of beer on the wall!"

I couldn't help but join everyone in laughter. I admit, that was clever.

Alice clapped Seth on the back.

"This kid here has some gall, even I was a little afraid of Belly-button over there."

I rolled my eyes at her stupid befouling of my name, ignoring the confused looks coming from K-Mart and Claire, I responded.

"Ooooo I got the zombie slayer shaking in her boots."

She winked at me, mouth open probably to make a witty comeback but Jacob leaned forward and cut in.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Alice pulled a map out from under the sun visor and unfolded it carefully. After a quick scan of it she spoke.

"Looks like the Arrow base in Las Vegas, California is next."

Jacob leaned back in his sear seemingly fine with the destination but Leah however was not.

"Next? You say next like that isn't our final destination. I suggest you spill the beans before I-"

Angela shot a glare at Leah causing her to stop mid-sentence and rephrase.

"We deserve to know what is going on since we are now apart of it."

Alice chewed on her lip which was adorable action for such a fighter, before responding.

"We are searching for a base that has enough info and a few vials of the T-Virus so that I can reverse engineer a vaccine and a way to get rid of the virus once it's already in someones system. Basically to revert the infected into humans again."

Leah scoffed and started fuming.

"So you're really saying that you have no idea where we are going at all? And what makes you think you're capable!"

Alice glared at Leah who was hushed by Angela.

"I do believe you were stuck in a cove with no provisions, so I suggest you shut your mouth or get out of my van."

Leah laughed.

"Was that a threat? Stop the car! Let's go."

When neither Jake, Seth, or Angela moved she got even more irritated.

"I said lets go!"

Jake shook his head.

"Last time I checked I was the leader of this pack. Calm yourself."

"Why'd we agree to this anyway?"

Angela decided to answer.

"Does no provisions ring a bell? Besides they have weapons. You can't even bite the undead to defend yourself. You saw what happened to Paul, you had to kill him by crushing his head. These people are willing to help us, and we have a better chance at provisions if we are going to different places. Now shut up before I tell them about the-"

Leah clamped her hand over Angela's mouth quickly.

"Babe there is no reason to bring that up... Uh let's go."

I was so going to have Angela fill me in on whatever got Leah to shut up so fast.

After a few minutes of silence Jacob's rough voice cut in.

"So Bella what happened with you and Edward?"

I guess now was a better time than ever to tell him since everyone else was in here too.

"Before the outbreak Edward had picked me up from home and filled me in on the T-Virus and how it was supposed to turn the vampires back to human while retaining their powers. He said if anything went wrong that he would change me.

Time passed and soon enough everyone was infected. He refused to change me because I was the last human. I cared but didn't push him until I wasn't safe because soon they ran out of blood but even then he did not change me. One day Carlisle said he had curated a vaccine and tested it on me."

I showed everyone my arm and was jolted by Alice when she grabbed my arm so she could inspected the scars closely.

"What color was the vaccine?"

How did she know there was a particular color to the vaccine? Strange. I was almost reluctant to answer.

"...a neon green type color."

She let go of my arm breaking the strange feeling that seemed to be stemming from her and signaled for me to continue.

"My head started hurting and I passed out. Instead of the usual darkness I was seeing through Al's.. Alice's eyes. She was surrounded by at least forty undead and she killed them all. I fainted on another occasion sometime later and saw she was in front of the native book store in Port Angeles. A few days passed and she and her friends were in front of me. Of course Edward put up a fight but Jasper stopped him... And Esme..."

Esme... Did he hurt her? I started to choke up with worry. Alice and Jacob both went to hold me at the same time. Jacob looked irritated while Alice looked embarrassed.

She played it off as a pat on the back leaving Jacob to pull me into his large hot arms.

K-Mart frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

I sniffled and ignored Jake's rough calloused hands wiping away my tears.

"Esme was like my mom. Yes I had my mom but our roles were practically switched. Esme was different, she took care of me."

It was Claire's turn to ask a question.

"How did you come to care for... murderers?"

Was I the only one who seemed to love with an open mind? It was ridiculous!

"They hunt animals instead of humans. They aren't harmful."

Jacob scoffed as expected.

"So what?! They've killed humans."

I moved out of his arms irritated with his attitude. He was always so full of himself not willing to calm down and truly listen and I was sick of it.

"You don't understand what happened at all! And Carlisle never bit a human."

He rolled his eyes obviously not letting anything I said sink in.

"When is murder ever justified? And so he'll slip up eventually."

I glared at him. Why was he so darn dense?

"Leah if Angela was raped by four people what would you do? You would kill those four people wouldn't you."

Leah nodded immediately, her eyes turned to slits just thinking about it.

"Rosalie only killed those four men and she didn't even drink their blood. Esme only killed her abusive husband who drove her to suicide."

Jake, Angela, Leah, and Seth looked flabbergasted.

"Sure Edward killed more than that but he only killed killers and rapists. Jasper was in the vampire wars, he had no idea there was another way. He felt every ounce of emotion is victims went through. They changed! And Carlisle? Ha! How would you feel if I stayed away from you because I thought you would slip up?!"

Jacob looked stunned into silence while Seth, Leah, and Angela glared at him.

"Bella I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me. You judged them with out knowing a thing about them. Don't speak one negative word about any of them to me. In fact don't talk to me at all."

I moved out of his arms and smiled a little when I saw Alice was glaring at him too. At least I knew someone on the van understood.

**A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you liked the dash of humor I sprinkled in the beginning. and yes Angela and Leah are together. It was going to be Seth and her but he's a bit immature.**

**Only 26 reviews so far. :/ Lol Please review and have a nice day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally! I have Internet! Anyhow expect updates on a regular basis now. :) This chapter is in K-Mart's point of view. Happy Reading! **

Chapter 7

K-Mart POV

I stared out the van window at the cloudy sky while thinking about Jake.

Sure he was a little dense but he was tan, built, and super cute! He was really protective of Bella which I would've thought was really sweet if I didn't wish I was her.

Jacob had only been around for a few hours and I already knew he was majorly crushing on Bella. Luckily I could tell Bella didn't like him at all because I suspected that she had taken a liking to Alice and that Alice liked her back.

Alice was always completely serious, occasionally there were sarcastic quips here and there but she never cracked laughable jokes, winked, or attempted to soothe someone by holding them.

I had hoped she would've fought more to hold Bella just so I didn't have to to see Jacob do it but when she realized what she was doing she pulled back confused while Jacob smiled happily to himself.

I remembered how he looked when Alice grabbed Bella's arm abruptly to look at her scars. He looked angry and jealous.

I wish I had someone protective to like me that much.

Hell I would've considered going after Jake but I could tell he wouldn't easily get over Bella and the only one to show any minute interest in me was Seth.

I wondered how Claire would feel about this. We were intimate a few times but it was never more than that to her, though she never had to deal with me and another person.

She said love was too much of a distraction in these times which I thought was a load of crap because she still risked her life for me all the same.

Sure it was hard at first nipping the feelings that grew for her in a bud but after being... used a few times and ignored after it was easy. Not to say that I didn't enjoy the sex, because I did.

I thought back to our first time. We were in Alaska and she found a watch with the date on it in working condition. It was September 23, the day before my 18th birthday. My actual birthday would be the day we started traveling so I decided not to tell anyone.

But Alice and her hyper aware self could tell somehow and spilled the beans. Claire smiled and took me for a walk. She began talking about becoming a woman and every year how you got wiser. I couldn't help but interrupt her and laugh which confused her. I thought back to the conversation.

"What's so funny?"

I took a few seconds to get my laughter out and responded.

"You're talking about becoming a woman and I've just realized I'm going to die a virgin. I've only ever kissed a boy."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a cigarette. I used to think anyone who smoked was repulsive but it was attractive on her, it added to the rough edge that only I was able to see through.

She noticed me staring and handed me the cigarette. I would've declined but I was actually curious of the appeal.

I blushed embarrassed when I started coughing the second the smoke hit my throat.

"Ugh! I'll never understand the appeal of smoking."

She smiled and placed the cigarette between her dry lips.

"Good, that means this bad boy is all mine. Anyhow, I know there is nothing in Alaska to do for your birthday so whenever we get somewhere and it's safe and you can think of something to do, let me know and Alice and I will make it happen."

We continued our walk in silence while I thought. There was nothing I could think of doing, it's not like I could have a party... I didn't know why but one thing kept plaguing my mind.

"Claire..."

She put out her cigarette and placed it behind her ear after adjusting it so it wouldn't fall.

"Well that was quick. What do you want? Name it and you got it."

I blushed furiously and looked at her, really looked at her. No one looked perfect especially not in the post-apocalyptic world. Her blonde hair was dry, dirty, and put in a ponytail under her worn hat, her eyes were tired and her skin was grimy, her hands were calloused, and her clothes were tattered. She looked every bit of her age, 32 and then some but was still a beautiful, strong woman. I knew she loved me to a degree. We had been around each other for so long. Her, I wanted it to be her.

"K-Mart? You've been staring at me for like two minutes. Do I have something on my face?"

Claire tried to maintain a seriously concerned face but after a few seconds she started laughing so hard at her own joke causing me to laugh with her. Soon after we caught our breath and she looked at me expectantly.

"What's on your mind?"

I placed my hand on the back of my neck and exhaled loudly. She was going to flip.

"I uh... For my birthday I want.. To lose my virginity."

She cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused about my statement.

"I wish there was a boy around to help you with that but there isn't. And all the men in the conv-"

Say it K-Mart, just say it.

...

"To you. I want to lose my virginity to you."

Claire stopped and looked me in the eyes with an unknown expression. She was stunned.

I knew it. She was disgusted, but before I could completely turn around to leave she gently grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around.

"Why me?"

I thought hard trying to place my feelings into words. This was more serious for me than it probably was to most of the world Pre-Apocalypse.

"...I want to lose it to someone who cares deeply about me and who I care deeply about. We've risked our lives for each other several times... And I know you'll do so again and again. I just want something good to remember with you in case... You get hurt. I understand if-"

Claire raised both of her hands up as if in defense and shook her head.

"I said I'd do anything and I'm honored that you want it to be me. I want this with you. I want it to be as special as it can be. Let's go wash up."

Claire's voice shook me out of my little flashback.

"I was beginning to think you had fell asleep. I know you wanted to drive and I said no but Alice said that we should be safe until we reach Vegas. You can drive for a couple hours and then we're going to set up."

I nodded and took over the wheel. Yes! I never get to drive.

I looked in the back of the van to see Leah holding a sleeping Angela and Bella asleep, head on the window while Alice and Jacob both stared at her.

Poor Jacob. I really hoped Alice wouldn't push Bella away like Claire did to me. Push and pull, that's all it was.

Even if the pull was always physical...

A/N: I'd love some feedback. What do you think of the way I wrote K-Mart and Claire even? Would you mind if I put a little attention on them so at least any filler chapters would interesting? Also douchebag Jake? Yes? No?

Feel free to just tell me what you liked or didn't like, or what you'd like to see.

Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I've been delayed but I usually amreminded by a Review lol my bad. I got positive feedback on some Claire/K-Mart fillers so im going with it but don't worry this is Bellice. I SAW RESIDENT EVIL RETRIBUTION! Loved it! Alice is so hot!**

Chapter 8

K-Mart POV

I pulled over in front of a wal-mart and expectantly Claire snickered.

"K-Mart meets Wal-Mart, still a better love story than Nightlight."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her little joke.

"Alice is it clear?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds then shook her head.

"Nope, barely any though. Five. I'll go in and take care of them then I'll come back and wake these nitwits so they can help us carry food. I hope there are some wires and bungee cords. We got three wolves in here to feed so I thought about hooking some carts up to the van. I'll be back in five."

She hopped out the van with only her machetes. As soon as she stepped inside Wal-Mart three infected wearing blue aprons charged for her. She sliced through their heads with no trouble. She then started banging her machetes together which drew the two other undead to her.

Soon enough she ran back to the van and banged her machetes on the side door causing everyone to wake up abruptly.

"What's going on?" Bella asked worriedly.

Alice opened the side door with a smile.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart."

Jake, Leah, and Seth guffawed. Seth more than the rest, he slugged Jake in the arm.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL!"

I looked at Bella confused.

"There isn't one in Forks and La Push doesn't have any Internet." She explained.

Seth, Leah, and Jake all struggled to get our of the van at once.

Claire rolled her eyes and hopped out.

"You three stay here. We have more than enough help."

Before I could protest she slammed the door close. Ugh! She never lets me do anything!

I turned around in my seat and looked at Bella and Angela who were conversing happily. It must be great to find someone you know.

APOV

I pushed my cart around while looking down the aisle. How could something so normal feel so strange? Wasn't it strange how killing became the norm? Didn't seem so strange to me.

Instead of pondering on the strangeness of shopping I decided to enjoy the novelty of it.

I filled the bottom of the cart with cans of fruit and other canned foods that lasted for a long time. Hmm it's time for a new can opener. I used my telekinetic powers to draw one to me, then tossed it into the cart.

I figured food was being covered by the wolf pack so I wandered aimlessly down the aisles. Hmmm I could use a flash drive. Oh, look the gun area.

All of the weaponry was weak according to my standards but a pistol is better than nothing, I grabbed a few guns and a lot of ammo.

Since I was in the sporting area I grabbed some wet suits, rebreathers, large water jugs, water filterers, knives, and the bungee cords and wire needed to hook two carts to the van.

"Alice! Angel soft or Charmin Ultra?"

I rolled my eyes at Red. She always tried to find time to joke.

"Alice! Should I try Kotex brand tampons?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Tampon shopping during the apocalypse. Luckily for me I don't recall ever getting a period, probably because my body is too strong.

I mentally attracted canisters of gas and yelled back at Claire.

"Grab some for Angela! Maybe pads too."

Leah's voice came from the food area.

"She uses pads! Make sure to get super but get tampons in case!"

Jacob and Seth both grunted loud and dramatically from the electronics section.

What are they doing over there?

I walked down to the electronics section to see Jacob and Seth piling boxes of PSP's and PSP games on top of their cart.

"Why?"

"Well we can't charge them on the road since you have a old ass van. So since they are fully charged when you get them we thought we'd get a couple."

I shook my head, they didn't think this through.

"Well I'm not going out of my way to find a car dealership it's a waste of gas. Anyway, I see 23, that's more than a couple. Each device allows approximately 5 and a half hours of game play. That's a hundred and fifteen hours of gameplay total which equates to 4 days and 7 hours of gameplay and if you divide that by 2 that's 2 days and 14 or so hours of gameplay each. You both sleep on average 10 hours, and spend 5 hours of the day eating and talking. You will most likely spend the other 9 hours playing your games daily if I don't take account setting up and fighting. So you'll be through those in around 8 days."

Jake and Seth looked at me shocked. After a couple seconds Seth spoke up.

"So you're saying that we should get more?"

I shook my head and chuckled.

"No I'm saying you should get a battery powered charging port and stock up on batteries."

The thanked me and moved all of the PSP's except for two off of their carts which were already filled with food.

Boys.

**A/N: So what are your thoughts? I need feedback. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Who has seen Resident Evil Retribution? It was great but cliffy. Anyhow here is your chapter, I hope you like.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

According to the clock on Seth's PSP it was 10:46 pm and the temperature was 107 degrees. Alice and I were cool and so were Seth, Leah, and Jacob.

K-Mart, Claire, and Angela however were not. Leah was hugging the crap out of Angela who was sweating bullets.

"I swear to god Leah if don't get off of me I'll tell th-"

Leah quickly returned to her own seat and huffed.

"You know what? One day I'm going to tell everyone just so you can't lord it ov-"

Angela cut her off and leaned forward with a smile.

"She let me dress up her wolf in a l-"

Leah shot forward and clamped her hand over Angela's mouth.

"NO! And licking my hand is not getting your desired affect Ang."

The smell of honey and earth permeated the car.

"What's that smell?"

K-Mart and Claire asked what smell while Seth, Jacob, and Alice looked slightly disgusted.

Alice pinched her nose and signaled Claire to stop driving.

"Since we've been driving for a few days and you guys are new to this we will be setting up. It'll be a week or so before we do so again,"

I wouldn't say it was strange seeing Alice in charge. It was different and I was drawn to listening to her every word.

"First we all will take a pod and walk out 100 yards in opposite directions, these pods will alert us to the dead if for any reason I am not capable. We should be safe here for 3 days. After the perimeter is set up you will set up your sleeping quarters. At least one person is to be in the van during the night, that person has to be able to drive. Who can drive?"

K-Mart, Claire, Jacob, and I rose our hands.

She nodded and signaled us to put our hands down.

"We got lucky with these warehouses here. Usually we stay out side. Okay let's go put out these pods. Wait, never mind. Everyone give your pod to Angela. Angela I want you to place every pod, with even space. If you stop running then that is one day I will not teach you how to how to use any of my weaponry."

Angela frowned and Leah stood up quickly.

"That's not fair!"

Alice's face showed she wasn't having any of it.

"She has to be physically fit. If she can't run that much then she's a lost cause. K-Mart and Claire can do it and I expect no less from her. If she lags behind, so will you. I will not lose two people."

Leah scoffed.

"I could carry her easily and still run faster-"

"What if the infected injured you? She has to be able to defend herself. This is the world we are living in now. Sure you might be faster than human infected but what if we come across infected vampires. The only way she'd survive is if she had one of my flamethrowers and the only way she's getting one is if I deem her fit because I'm not going to risk losing one of my weapons."

Leah was about to speak but Angela cut her off.

"I want to learn and I want to be fit like K-Mart and Claire. Leah, I have to be able to protect myself if it ever comes down to it. Now let me go place these pods."

She walked out of the car and started jogging.

Leah glared at Alice.

"Aren't you going to watch her?"

Alice ignored her and looked at me.

"We are going to spar."

Spar? I'm clumsy as fuck.

I reluctantly followed her out of the van and the second my feet touched the dirt she spun around and threw several punches at my head. Luckily I dodged them all.

"You're faster than I thought Bell."

Faster? No. Luckier.

"Eh wel-"

She moved to sweep kick my ribs but I grabbed her leg and threw her leg back.

"Can you at least warn-"

She then started charging me with punches toward my abdomen. I did the only thing I could think of and ran.

"Bella. Are you serious? You know what, hit me."

Running is pointless when the opponent is faster. Remember that Bella.

What the hell? Did I just hear her in my head? No..

"I'm not going to-"

She punched me right in the mouth and busted my lip.

"Ouch what the heck!"

"Hit me or I'm going to hit you."

I closed my eyes and swung.

"You know you have to look at what you're hitting right?"

I screamed when I heard her voice in my ear.

"I don't want to fight, not you."

"K-MART!"

K-Mart ran over and saluted Alice with a goofy smile.

"Since Bella here isn't actually up to my standards, she'd better spar with you."

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows.

"And what if she goes all slo-mo and hurts me?"

Alice sighed.

"I'll stop her now go on."

**A/N: I need advice. How do I get Bella and Alice to profess realistically but not too slow? :/ Also I'm open to any suggestions. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Crap... Sorry about that you guys! Thanks for using guest to tell me that I posted the previous chapter... Here's the actual chapter. :D**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I had a new found respect for K-Mart. She was extremely flexible and liked to use her legs more than anything else. I was surprised that I wasn't sore from all of the kicks I took. The one thing that was sore though, was my dignity. I did not land one punch.

We all were sitting around the camp fire eating jerky and marshmallows when I decided to speak up about my thoughts.

"Alice, why do you and your crew seem to think that I'm capable of being like you? I'm still the same clumsy old Bella I was pre-T-virus."

Alice put down the water jug she had been drinking from and wiped her water mustache.

"You are infected with the virus and you have bonded with it like I have. The base of the virus you are infected with is made from my DNA. Meaning that you are more than capable."

I frowned and decided to just blow it off. I'll believe when I see it. I noticed Seth had been quite for sometime, when he decided to speak about what was possibly on his mind.

"How did you get infected?"

Alice put the water back down again.

"...Before the genetic engineering, I worked for the Arrow Corporation in the female army. I-"

Jacob snarled.

"How do I know you-"

Angela cut him off.

"Shut up before you say anything stupid."

He started shaking but stopped talking allowing Alice to continue.

"I was the best of the best. They said that since I would be the first to try some new tech that would make sleep obsolete which at the time I didn't know was a lie.

They injected me several times with the t-virus. Little did they know I was entirely aware during my induced coma.

I was aware that vampires existed before hand because I had access to most files. I heard Aro himself talking about making humans better, enhancing them to make stronger vampires. The serum was supposed to revert vampires into humans and enhance humans so he could pick the best of the best.

Once I woke up I was put through series and series of tests. After seeing how it affected me he stupidly decided to release it into Bow City, well not the actually city but the underground city where all employees lived.

I was sent down there with other members of his human army forced to eradicate the monsters he created.

I was the only one to make it out. Or so he thought. An infected made it out and slowly but surely started infecting Italy. Using my blood they came up with an antidote that was supposed to have done what the original serum was supposed to but instead of testing again like even Aro wanted someone released it into the atmosphere infecting people with specific DNA similarities to me that they thought would work. But no, they turned and bit others.

I wasn't going to let myself be tested on any further. But that wasn't an issue, they were going to kill me and any other evidence. I was more mentally capable than any vampire. When I woke up I escaped and Arrow Corp has been after me since."

Jacob and Leah were irate.

"So we've been hanging out with the number 1 target of the Arrow Corporation! We are more in danger of being killed-"

Claire pulled a gun out of her boot.

"You two need to calm the hell down. Or I will shoot you. You are sitting next to K-Mart and Angela. CALM DOWN."

K-Mart looked at Jacob and Leah.

"Do you really think Claire and I haven't thought like that? You have a better chance here with Alice. You idiots weren't even going to leave Forks! We are going with Alice to save the world. Leah do you want Angela to live in this world? Arrow Corp is after all the humans left so they can have something to test on."

Jacob had stopped shaking but still looked beyond pissed of.

"And when were you planning to tell us."

Alice cracked her knuckles.

"When we got to the next base. I figured you'd ask then. I'm not the type to volunteer information. Instead of bitching about what I did or did not tell you, decide to stay or go because I will not tolerate your weakness, anger."

Seth who had been quite during the whole ordeal had scoffed.

"Sam said that our strength is amplified by our anger."

Alice sighed.

"Basic wisdom. Everyone is stronger when they're angry but you lose focus. Why do you think people talk dirty? To make you angry, to make you lose your focus. Sure you'll punch harder but you won't be focused enough to hit the target. I will not stand back to save any of you wolves. I've met your kind before. You think you're so high and mighty. Do what you want."

Jacob frowned.

"I can take-"

Alice cut him off.

"Another thing I won't tolerate is any big talk. If you think you can take me, we will fight tomorrow. I won't use any weapons and you can't use your teeth."

Jake looked confused and so did I.

"What do you mean I can't use my teeth? I don't fight dirty like that."

It was Alice's turn to look confused.

"I know wolves typically use their teeth but I'm infected. Unless you want to be too. But you'll become a zombie."

It was Seth's turn to look confused.

"So you're going to fight Jake's wolf?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"What was I going to fight?"

Jacob scoffed.

"Take me as I am. Tomorrow. If I win then you will allow Bella to leave with me if I want to leave and if I lose?"

Alice thought hard for a few seconds.

"If I win then you have to submit to Seth, he will be alpha. Swear to it Alpha Jacob."

His nostrils flared as he growled.

"I swear."

A/N: So many things could happen... Reviews influence me. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the previous chapter misshap. The actual chapter ten is postedion the chapter before this authors note. Ignore this... Wait Review here if you have reviewed the previous chapter about my misshap and can't input another.


	12. Chapter 12

D Chapter 11

BPOV

Why did Alice have to bring up a challenge to Jake? I palmed my face as Leah finished drawing a large circle around the two.

Alice was completely calm while Jacob was emanating cockiness and anger.

Seth, Leah, and Angela were sitting one one side of the circle Leah constructed facing us while K-Mart, Claire and I were facing the opposite side.

K-Mart was smiling widely.

"Hopefully Jake can land something. You know wolves and their pride."

Claire shrugged.

"The only way he has a chance is if he shifts. Well guess its time to start the countdown. FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

As soon as Claire said one, Jacob lunged for Alice which she dodged easily with a smile.

"I know the objective is to get the opponent out of the circle but that is hardly fair for you. I honestly don't know why you thought of the idea."

If I had not of known Alice's full potential I would've been turned off by her cockiness but I found her confidence quite attractive and I wasn't sure why.

I was going to go snag a bottle of water but Jacob ran and lunged at Alice which again she dodged.

I didn't want to miss anything.

"You'll never touch me you know. This could go on for a while. Just depends on when I want to throw you out of the circle."

Jacob smirked.

"Well excuse me for taking it easy on you."

Alice raised her eyebrows and wore a playfully expression.

"I'm not a toddler you know. Come on and stop trying to save face by making excuses."

Jacob lunged at Alice and again missed. After three more lunges and banter Jacob was shaking and Alice made no move to take him out of the circle but was dodging and I could see her stomach was flexing under her form fitting shirt.

She didn't look tired but she had a sheen of sweat coating her body.

I kind of wanted the 'fight' to continue but K-Mart was growing restless.

"Alice stop showing off and take him out of the circle already!"

I wasn't worried at all about Jacob winning and forcing me to leave but in the rare chance it did happen, I wasn't going anywhere.

Alice smiled and turned to face K-Mart completely ignoring Jake fuming behind her.

"Are you sure? I was kind of hoping to get him to shift, you know how I like my fair fights."

Jacob had finally had enough and moved to punch her in the back of the head whilst she was not aware.

She quickly turned around, grabbed his fist and threw it back and punched him several times in the stomach before roundhouse kicking his head knocking him to the ground.

Claire wooed.

"Finally some action!"

Jacob was sweating bullets and shaking.

Alice crossed her arms.

"I'm feeling nice. If you want I'll let you throw in the towel. I know how much your little title means to you."

Jacob snarled and shifted into his wolf which was notably larger than it used to be. I guess it was an anger thing.

He let out a huge roar and lunged opened mouthed for Alice who barely got away.

I stood up angrily.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! IF YOU DO MORE THAN TAKE HER OUT OF THE CIRCLE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Alice looked at me a bit surprised and missed the fact that Jacob threw himself at her, or so I thought.

She laid on her back and used her feet to propel him out of the circle. He made to go back into the circle but Alice smirked.

"Alpha Jacob I have beat you fair and square. I won and you swore."

Jacob whimpered and looked at Seth who had shifted into his snowy white form. Seth grew larger and Jacob shrunk.

They returned to their human forms, and everyone was looking away except for K-Mart.

"Oooh la la boys."

Claire rolled her eyes and nudged her arm.

"You don't want to send mixed signals. Boys and men are stupid like that."

K-Mart shrugged.

"Seth is actually really cute."

I tuned out on their argument about wolves or whatever and walked over to Alice.

"Are you okay?"

Alice turned to talk to be but stopped stock still. She inhaled deeply then frowned.

"Red, K-Mart, grab the ft's. Leah take Angela to the van and you guys guard it. Now!"

What was going on?

Jacob laughed.

"I guess you were wrong on your little prediction huh?"

"No, I was right. This, is something else. Now go."

Seth looked at Jacob pointedly before the both jogged to the van with Leah and Angela then shifted.

K-Mart and Claire ran over with the flame throwers and tossed us both one before asking the same question simultaneously.

"Where?"

Alice stood in front of me.

"Coming towards us. Should be around ten seconds."

Claire smiled.

"Looks like we'll have another story to tell the convoy when we get there."

K-Mart nodded.

"Gonna have to tell it a million times."

Alice sushed them and focused.

"Wait the vampire turned around... That's strange. I know they smelled the scents of the infected and wolves way before now. ...Keep the Ft's on hand. We are leaving tonight."

They nodded and I guess the wolves heard too because they shifted back. Leah glared at Seth when he made a move to get into the van.

"Ah. No, I'll toss you some clothes. I don't want Angela being scarred."

Alice and I laughed while K-Mart and Claire cocked their eyebrows.

"What's funny?"

I got ready to explain but quickly realized that the wolf pack should've been out of my hearing range.

"Nothing. Bella and I are going to go for a walk."

K-Mart wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making me blush.

**A/N: So there you have it, Jake is no longer Alpha. K-Mart thinks Seth is cute and there is a mystery vampire around, any guesses?**

**Also anything I'm missing to make this seem more realistic let me know! Have a nice day and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

D Chapter 12

APOV

We walked for around twenty minutes. I wasn't partial to having any of the wolves, specifically Jacob, hear our conversation.

How he still had a massive ego after losing his alpha ship to Seth, I'd never know.

"So, what are we way out here for?" Bella questioned curiously interrupting my train of thought.

I stopped walking and looked her over.

She was standing awkwardly, all of her weight was on one foot, her hands were in her pockets, and her head was down. The stance suggested that she was uncomfortable or nervous.

How did she not know to keep a strong stance at all times?

I poked her on the sternum and as predicted she fell to the ground struggling to get her hands out of her pockets to brace her fall.

She guffawed at me irritated and confused.

"What was that for?!"

I helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Stance means everything. You don't want to be taken down so easily. Always stand straight up, and hands out of your pockets."

She stood straight up but kept her hands in her pocket anyway.

"You didn't bring me all the way here for this did you?"

I ignored her question.

"I infiltrated bits and pieces of someones mind earlier. It's significantly difficult because she retains nothing of her human self and nor is she something I've ever been. She looked at herself in water. Red hair. A vampire with wild red hair. Is she important to you?"

Bella's face changed immediately from annoyance to recognition and fear.

"...That's Victoria."

"Victoria? Is she apart of the Cullen coven? She wasn't at the house when we rescued you."

Bella shook her head adamantly.

"A few years ago Edward and his family took me to play baseball. Victoria's mate James and his sidekick smelled me. James was a tracker and was relentless in pursuing me. Skipping forward a little bit, James was killed and Victoria swore to avenge him by killing me. Apparently her power helps her escape dangerous situations."

I smirked.

"Perhaps that's why she left. Three wolves, two infected, and two kick ass humans are threat enough I'm sure."

Bella shook her head.

"She'll be back. She assembled a army of newborns once before. She's relentless. She might even go to the Volturi."

"Volturi?"

Bella looked at me as if I was stupid. How was I supposed to know who they were?

"They are a secret branch in the Arrow corporation. A huge vampire army. I assumed you knew since you were on the inside."

I mentally recalled the familiar name, it was one of few files I was denied access to. I assumed it was a personal file on Aro himself. I should've cracked it when I had the chance.

"Why would she go to the volturi? What would they do?"

Bella exhaled loudly. I guess this was going to be a long story.

"They enforce the law over the vampires in the world not under their immediate reign. The main law is not to let your existence be known to humans. Edward was supposed to change me but he constantly avoided it, leaving every time the Volturi visited. They kill any human who knows and change any who could be of use... "

How was I not aware of something so... massive? Perhaps they were trained else where? Wait..

"If Victoria had a personal vendetta against you, why would she go to someone who would want to kill you? It would get in her way. I doubt she went there."

Bella was silent a few seconds before looking at me with worried tears.

"...She's.. She's not going to give up. "

The fear in her eyes, the absolute acception of that was like a pole in her core. I knew as much as she knew Victoria wasn't going to give up that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"Let's pack up. We have to get back on the road."

A/N: Nobody guessed Victoria, then again not a lot of people guessed. No body cares that Jacob lost his title, and I thought someone would.

My mood has been kind of negative lately and I'm trying not to let it influence my writing.. I've hit a road block a couple of chapters from now and I need someone to help me with it soooo the best reviewer gets spoilers and gets to help direct a chapter or two. :3 Review!


End file.
